Mine Eyes Behold
by Familia-Ficz
Summary: [SessXKag] Sessho-Maru always repays his debts. Will he repay his debt to Kagome by saving her from Inu-Yasha when Kikyo deludes the hanyou? Relationships can be based of of respect, in this case they are.


Time Period: Fuedel times. Not A/U.  
  
Pairing: Sess X Kagome  
  
Rating: R, So what if I have a gutter mind? Well...if I kill you the world will never know ~shifty eyes~  
  
Disclaimer: Though I am married to Fluffy, I sadly do not own him. And though most of my family hath claimed other characters, they don't own the Inu-Yasha cast either...Would I be putting this up if I did? I DON'T THINK SO! Because I would be RICH! Oh yeah, and I wouldn't need one. As it is I am BROKE so please don't sue me? ~puppy eyes~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Mine Eyes Behold'  
  
Familia-Ficz (alias Pai)  
  
Chapter One: Betrayal Takes Many Forms  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The russet hues were slowly bled from the sky as Night's warriors subdued it with its darkness hues. T'was done at an annoyingly slow rate from the point of view of the watcher, but day finally lost the night. The deep black color of the sky appeared velvet if one could only reach out and touch it, though it appeared depthless at the same time. Soon afterwards the watcher gazed as Night's daughters spilt their boxes of diamonds across the velvet. The diamonds twinkled and sparkled in the velvet blanket that was the sky.  
  
Branches above him created entertwining roads and connections, hiding from him small parts of the majestic view. Not that it mattered to he, for the watcher was not truly gazing at the forbidden sky. He was staring into the middle distance of beyond. Where no eyes could truly lay. Where only thoughts seemed to dwell as they were dropped onto a silver platter for the watcher to see. T'was a place been for pondering, for thought, and the watcher came to it often. His gaze leading the way until the middle distance, where only his thoughts were real.  
  
Reality returned as snoring sounded off disobediance. His glacial gaze smoothed over the landscape and came quickly to rest upon the offender. The upright toad youkai woke under the intensity, pressure, and heat of the gaze. Heat, odd, for perhaps it should have frozen the loyal servant into an ice sculpture. The servant went to his knees, bowing down to his master as apologetic nothings were forced like annoying croaks from his beak-like mouth. His own staff rolled away in his own urgency; it made a soft noise as it did so, further proving his servant's incompetance.  
  
The watcher did not pay attention to the fool that attempted to plead for his life. He purposely ignored the tirade. He glanced down to where the warmth radiated from in his lap. A small ningen child was curled there, wrapped in something warm, white, and fluffy. The eight year old had recently gotten over her habit of not speaking, and now spoke quite often. A grin threatened to mar his mask as he remembered her babling on to his servant and then trying to play with the incompetant fool. She was a sweet child, and an odd one, for she did not fear the youkai lord at all. She, in fact, went to him for protection.  
  
Again a smile threatened to break his glacial mask as he remembered the way the nature loving child brought him flowers everyday. She always told him they were for him and then held them or stuck them in his obi, her hair, or her own obi. He let the image of the short black hair framing the young, mostly toothless girl's face show in his mind. He still did not know why he had revived her, but he found himself oddly glad that he had. She was a nice companion, and to his constant amusement she took over the task of torturing the toad.  
  
He sat back again and let his senses flow. He was momentarily surprised to notice the scent of salt. Someone was crying. Though these were his lands, he did not care about every ningen that walked his grounds. And it was most certainly a ningen female. He could half smell her scent before she moved out of his range. He found himself oddly irked that he could not identify her because of her movement. He knew without a doubt that it would continue to annoy his bored mind unless he sated his curiosity.  
  
He enlarged his senses. The range expanded. He was nearly knocked over from the jolt that the scent did to him. THe scent of blood did not bother him, but he recognized this blood scent, even if he could not put a claw on it quite yet. The he noticed the scent of Inu-Yasha. He knew of a third figure, but couldn't pinpoint the scent over the blood, tears, and his half-brother. His interest was sparked and he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. He did owe the young miko, for that was certainly who the blood was coming from, a favor.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
He was hunting. Rin and Jaken needed to eat, even if he did not. In any case he got his thrills from it aswell. It sated the beast that all youkai had and gave him a firmer grip on his own control. So the hunt worked out for all parties. While he didn't think Jaken offered much protection, he would be able to notify his master if anything happened and Sessho-Maru could get back easily. He was never gone long. At the moment he was caught up in the thrill fot he hunt. He was seeking a herd of deer. He would only take one.  
  
He moved in for the kill, decided that he had been gone long enough already. His deadly claws sloughed cleanly though the buck's neck and it died nearly instantly as claws grated against bone. He had formed a cloud at his feet as usual, and dropped the carcass upon it so it did not stain the pristine hue of his multi-layers kimono. He flicked his wrist and the blood flew off his claws, away from him. A disdainful face at the sight of blood anywhere on his person as he checked for it. There was none.  
  
It was then that his sensitive nares picked up the stench of burning flesh coming from camp, above the scent of the blood carcass. In an instant the cloud disipated and the carcass dropped, unnoticed, the the forest floor. He was in a full blown run, reaching speeds he had never used before, even before he truly realized what it could mean. His instincts had taken over. He arrived on a scene that boiled his anger, and yet some things did not surprise him about it, moments later, however, he would definitely be surprised.  
  
It was about then that he registered he had run at the sound of a little girl's scream. That voice belonging to his charge, Rin. A rather large, if stupid and weak, youkai had just finished knocking. Jaken unconscious. It was this youkai's hide that smelt of burning flesh. It had large claws and a disgusting shade of yellowish skin. Its bulbouse red eyes passed over the landscape. The skin itself looked like it would peel from the youkai's body easily, and hung loosely around its frame. He ignored it and focused on the scent of death and earth. The undead miko that stalked his half-brother and pinned him to the tree over fifty years ago was not far away from where he stood, though she was in the trees. She was currently aiming an arrow at something on the ground. Rin. His anger boiled over as she pulled the string taught, her arrow already notched.  
  
He noticed the scortched youkai also making for his charge as the little girl ignored the undead miko and stared at the youkai screaming. He didn't know which to attack first, but he didn't have to make the choice. Just then his half-brother's bitch dove through the brush and tackled Rin. THe youkai was upon them and the undead miko's grin turned evil. Sessho-Maru dove for the youkai and killed him in under two seconds, stepping away as the body dropped. Only to hear a sickening thunk of an arrow hitting flesh. He merely heard a grunt and shuffling.  
  
He turned to watch in shock as the young miko stood, ignoring her ribboned arm, what the youkai had done before Sessho-Maru had arrived to kill it. Rin was on the ground, her eyes wide and trembling. The young miko had made a bow out of pure energy, and taken one of the undead miko's discarded one's to nock in it. She filled it with her own energy and aimed. The undead miko's eyes widened, but she didn't have a chance to run. Moments later the now pure energy filled arrow hit her right arm, the arm she used to pull back the string of her weapon.  
  
The young miko fell backwards almost imemadiatly. He had been curious as to why she made her purifying energy avoid purifying him, but figured he could easily ask later. His one hand caught her under the back easily and balanced her on his palm as he turned to look at the undead miko. Where fear and pain he been before, an evil, ploting smirk was on her visage. He didn't like the expression, but he couldn't chase after her and leave Rin with no protection. Besides, he was now indebted to the young miko for saving Rin. His liquid gold orbs fell across her azure ones as they unfocused and she passed out.  
  
The undead miko's arrow peirced her left shoulder from the back and the arrow head was sticking through in the front. Rin was unharmed besides a bruise or two from tumbling. He completely ignored Jaken, his attention returning to the young miko leaning precariously against his arm. Her obsenely short and foreign kimono was crimson with blood stain. He was still shocked that she had stood and attacked when her body was so injured. Ningens usually wilted with pain, yet this one had not and had protected Rin. With that he kicked Jaken awake and told him to take Rin to the castle, carefully holding the girl as he made his cloud reappear and took off with her on it.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
It was five days ago that he had taken her to the village he knew her to frequent. That of Kaede, the old hag that perhaps had once had strong miko powers like her undead sister Kikyo. Because of the miko power in Kikyo's arrow, Kagome's wound did not heal properly. Her arm had also been broken in several places, so it had taken some time to set it and she had needed time to rest. It had been three weeks and she had finally told him she could go back to the village. It was only that way back that she had done something miraculous. She had made him stop. Though that was not the shocking part.  
  
They had landed and she had pressed her hand to his left shoulder and glowed. Surprisingly it did not burn. It actually felt like a loving touch as she glowed, leaning against him. When he realized this he nearly back away from the young miko's touch. She was still a ningen afterall. Then he realized that she was leaning on him to stay upright, for what could only have made his jaw drop. She was almost done regrowing his arm. A few minutes later and it was done. She had looked up at him, flashing a brillaint smile, before passing out. He was able to use both arms to catch and and carry her that time. Two arms...it was still a magnificent revelation.  
  
His half-brother had not been at the village when they had arrived so he had left Kagome, hai, he had learned her name from Rin, with the old miko. The youkai exterminatior, the houshi, and the kit were not there either. Kagome had thanked him and opted to stay with Kaede to heal. He found himself walking toward Rin's newfound friend and wondering what the hell had happened since he had left. Obviously Inu-Yasha had met up with him, though her other friends were not there. Kikyo was the other scent; he had just recognized it. Revenge is sweet, is it not?  
  
For the second time this month he walked in on a scene that clearly shocked him, though his visage maintained its glacial composure, and his eyes only widened for a mere instant. Kagome was flat on her stomach, in the dirt, with long, deep, claw marks running in an 'X' shape down her back. Her wounds were also reopened and tears were streaming down her face, though for some reason he doubted it was from the pain. Anger and emotional hurt, and betrayal flashed in her eyes. He also knew she knew he was there, but she hadn't really become fully aware yet. Her body was already reacting to him by calming slightly, her scent told him that.  
  
He decided then and there to see what was making her so upset and listen to his brother's obviously thoughtless tirade. Unless...he was doing it purposely? He found himself oddly curious, though for some reason it bothered him to see such a brave spirit like Kagome's broken the way it seemed to do. Nay, it was nothing other than respect, but those who gained his respect were honored in his eyes indeed. Thus he would only listen for a moment to deem whether he should bother entering into the arguement. It may have nothing to do with anything, but he doubted that. His gaze fell to the undead miko faking teas and clinging to Inu-Yasha's left arm, while his claws dripped in Kagome's blood.  
  
'Well bitch? Are you going to answer me? Why the hell were you off playing the whore to my brother!? While we were out working hard, you were out sleeping with Sessho-Maru! Fucking bitch! Kikyo saw you wench, so don't you dare try to deny it again!' Inu-Yasha's rage was rising, though Sessho-Maru's was rising at a much more alarming rate. Inu-Yasha was too stupid to realize that the girl was an innocent, and he was calling her a whore? Much less the Lord of the Western Land's whore!? Insolent whelp. Well, he would get what he deserved for that. It was plain to anyone that Kagome had a quaint little crush on Inu-Yasha, even if it wasn't full blown love, or whatever that sickening emotion was.  
  
'And why the fuck did you attack Kikyo, slut? She came to me with _your_ arrow in her arm! Leaving her defenseless you little piece of scum! You helped my own Half-Brother attack her when she was weak and had done nothing at all to either of you! How could you betray us like this? I obviously don't know you. Or I was completely fooled by your innocent acting! You will never be as good as Kikyo is! Never!' Tears were sliding down Kagome's slick cheecks and pooling at her chin where they were steadily dripping to the ground. Her hands were clenching the dirt as everyone watched. Obviously the last words had really struck a chord in her because she was shaking from rage and sadness now.  
  
Surprisingly, when she spoke her voice was dead calm. 'She is lying. Whether you choose to believe her undead carcass or not I do not care anymore. It is quite amazing that you would pick someone who only has the part of my soul that is capable of hate, and who's life ambition at the moment is to kill you. But, I do not care. After we fought I went deeper into the forest and heard a child scream. It was one of Sessho-Maru-sama's younger servants. She had been caught unawares by a stupid but large youkai and Kikyo. I jumped in front of the arrow meant for the servant and took it in my shoulder. Afterwords I fired a shot back at her arm. Since Sessho-Maru-sama does have honor, he repaid his debt in full. He got me a healer and let me rest in his home for three weeks before bringing me back to the village to stay with Kaede.'  
  
Sessho-Maru had been surprised by the respectful title and the praise she had given him, but she had also merely told the facts like they were. She was not leaning towards anyone in the retelling. Not making herself or even himself stand out as heroes. By now she was too fargonein her sadness and hurt to notice anyway, and was staring fairly blankly at nothing with tears streaming down her face. She had proved that because he had shown his own honor she was willing to defend him honestly. She really was an odd ningen. Even for a miko. He rose out of his pondering to hear Inu-Yasha yelling at her.  
  
'Liar! Kikyo would never attack a defensless child! And you try to fool me with a lie about my half-brother helping you? I doubt it. How much did he pay you to grace his silk sheets, bitch? Thats all a reincarnation is good for anyway. You are no where near as good as the original; maybe you shouldn't have come back!'  
  
Even he was almsot shocked by what Inu-Yasha said. It was definitely overdone...but still. It was truly cruel. Luckily the young miko had composure. Before she lost it he decided to intervene. 'You think I do not have honor then Inu-Yasha? I always repay my debts to those who I owe them. If you are so stupid as to believe the dead-bitch's lies then it is your own fault, but are you honestly stupid enough to think an innocent like her is my whore? Then you are more foolish than I thought. In anycase I have a proposition for Kagome-sama when she feels ready to decide on it. It will be how I repay my other debt to her, but first I thiink I'll repay my debt to you for the same reason.' Inu-Yasha's face had paled when his half-brotherhad stepped from the shadowed trees, then his visage filled with rage at the insults, surprise at what his youkai brother had said, and then shock as Sessho-Maru raised his arm up.  
  
Sessho-Maru merely let a small smirk grace his lips before it faded back into his glacial composure. His voice had remained emotionless, or detached and uninterested, the whole time. He glanced down at the young miko who's jaw was slack with shock for a moment. He stated one sentence, though it seemed frosted. 'Rin would like to see her onee-chan.' The other two expressed slightly cofused looks, though Kikyo looked more like she was trying to fake it, knowing who Rin was after all. Kagome gave a rather valiant attempt at a smile before she completely blacked out. He was left wondering at the miko's weakness befrore he remembered how much blood she had lost yet again. He nearly rolled his eyes. The things that young miko got into. Shaking his head mentally he proceeded to teach the undead bitch and his hanyou half-brother a lesson in respect. Once done he picked Kagome up in his arms, granted stiffly, and carried her back to camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Is this considered a cliffy? I guess if I get death threats I'll know, I   
  
had written it with a definite cliffy before, where Fluffy walked up, but I   
  
decided it wouldn't work out as nicely. I can't write battle scenes very   
  
well and this is probably my longest chapter for a fic ever. I usually lose   
  
interest if the fiction is this long, but I already have parts of the next   
  
chapter planned out. I think I will enjoy this fiction, at least for awhile.   
  
I wanted to stat it out with no romance. Build thier relationship on   
  
respect, loyalty, and trust. I tend to hate relationships going too fast,   
  
and then do the same thing myself. Hypocrite @.@;;  
  
I was writing this on the plane back to New York. I don't know, it just sorta hit me. Inspiration and all. By the way, sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter. Now that I have my beta, I _will_ be writing the next chapter! n__n; I got my inspiration back for it! Yaya!  
  
Tell me, do you like the plotline so far? Are the paragraphs an okay length?   
  
These are just some things I like to check on n.n; I like to keep my   
  
readers as well as myself happy!  
  
So how is my 'How KagXSess get together' thing going? Its unique I think,   
  
though I am not sure. I didn't want another damned love triangle where Kag   
  
sees Inu-chan and Kikyo kissing or something repetitive like that.  
  
By the way, I do not stalk down flamers. I like critical flames, I don't   
  
like the pointless ones. If you don't like my fiction, don't read it. If you   
  
want to keep reading it, but you don't like certain things about it, let me   
  
know! Be a nice flamer! Trust me, I have been that before. Flames are good   
  
for marshmellows.  
  
Dragonet: Hi everyone! I'm Pai's betareader, so if you find anything wrong   
  
with spelling and grammar, direct flames toward me! It's my fault! Of   
  
course, if you have problems with the plotline, torch Pai. I won't get in   
  
the way. I'll just make S'mores over her blackened and crisped body. Which   
  
works out for everyone. Or just me. Of course, if she dies, I get a chance   
  
to marry Sessho-Maru...^^  
  
Pai: ~gasps~ NU! ~glomps Fluffy and gets big wiggly eyes~  
  
Fluffy: ~looks rather squished at the moment~ @.@;  
  
Ja ne! Luff even the flamers becaus(e) you still bothered to read it, and   
  
you took the time to reply!  
  
-Pai  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Preview: Choices  
  
'Wh-What happened? Where am I?'...'Foolish mortal, you are always getting yourself harmed; ningens are too weak of creatures'...'You belong to me wench, you will learn your place immediatly!' Cold amber eyes glinted...I will do it, but only if my conditions are allowed!'   
  
A few lines that might be in it, or might not n.n; SInce I am not working on   
  
the chapter tonight I may change my mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter things:  
  
~Top Three Fiction Reccomendations (Idea from Xanthos)~  
  
1. 'Blind Stitch my Heart' Profiler120 [SessXKag]  
  
2. 'The Red Hunger' Xanthos [SessXKag]  
  
3. 'This Mess We're In' Volpa [SessXKag]  
  
Best Review:  
  
O.o' I havn't even put up the chapter yet - -;; 


End file.
